


Pater Noster (Отче Наш)

by JacquesChristian



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Bible, Coda, Gen, POV Connor MacManus, POV Second Person, Pater Noster, Prayer, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquesChristian/pseuds/JacquesChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...ибо Твое есть Царствие, и сила, и слава во веки веков. Аминь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pater Noster (Отче Наш)

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Хэзел за ее размышления о Нормане, которые вдохновили меня на это. А поскольку это получилось бредом, Хэзел ответственности не несет)

_Отче наш, сущий на небесах..._

\- Мерфи!  
С каким отчаянием он на тебя смотрел...

_Да святится имя Твое..._

\- Нет! Мерфи! - голос сорвался, но ты продолжаешь хрипеть, не слыша себя. С разорванных запястий струится кровь.

_Да придет Царствие Твое..._

Если бы вы жили где-нибудь в приличном месте, ты бы никогда не смог этого сделать. Благослови Бог скупердяя-хозяина. 

_Да будет Воля Твоя, и на небе, как на земле..._

\- Ублюдок ебаный! Отвали от моего брата!  
Старый бачок разбивается о голову русского, а ты падаешь на второго, сбивая его с ног, и отключаешься от удара.

_Хлеб наш насущный дай нам на сей день..._

Какой же поганый кофе в этом участке. Но плевать. Главное - вы выжили, Мерфи рядом, а все остальное как-нибудь наладится.

_И оставь нам долги наши, как и мы прощаем должникам нашим..._

\- ... Вы не под арестом, так что сами решайте - будете говорить с прессой или нет.  
\- Ни в коем случае!  
\- И фото тоже никаких! А мы можем у вас здесь сегодня остаться?   
Ну, как же, разве ж он мог не выпендриться... Чертов Мерфи! Хотя, может оно и к лучшему. Наверное.

_И не введи нас во искушение, но избавь нас от лукавого..._

Ты тоже слышал это, Мерф? Что, у нас обоих съехала крыша? А ведь и раньше, бывало, в камере ночевали.   
"И тот, кто пролил кровь, сам прольет кровь. Ибо Господь даровал слугам своим неуязвимость. Уничтожь все то, что зло, и то, что добро - расцветет".   
Судя по охреневшему выражению лица - слышал. Ну и что теперь делать будем, братишка?  
Вот же ж блядь! Неисповедимы пути Твои, Господи!..

_ибо Твое есть Царствие, и сила, и слава во веки веков. Аминь._

У него мягкие волосы на затылке и прохладный лоб. Горячие, цепкие пальцы и доверчивый, почти нежный взгляд. Ты притягиваешь его к себе, упираясь лбом в лоб, не мигая смотришь в упор и яростно шепчешь:  
-Никогда не отходи от меня дальше, чем на пять шагов. Ты понял, Мерфи? Никогда!

_Господь, Пастырь мой..._


End file.
